


Hard Candy

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Kudos: 12





	Hard Candy

今天是连续阴雨过后的第一个晴天，但我并不开心。  
这是我因为打架而停学两周后复学的日子，我不知道上一次那个窝囊废身子骨这么弱，鼻子上挨了一拳留了点血就晕在地上了，他妈妈在校长室闹了一下午，结果就是我停学了。  
停学的日子我也没闲着，我从我哥那里搞到一些小药片，放学后就在学校周围的酒吧等着，卖给那些需要找点乐子的学生，生意不错，要不是我哥又跑出去做生意，我想就这样辍学也挺好，一个人未免有些无聊，所以我还得回到这所倒霉学校。在我看来，上学屁用也没有，不过是一群系统培养起来的工具人，长大以后变着法欺压我和我哥这种底层人民。我的老师说我有反社会倾向，我不否认，对于那些未来的渣滓，有什么理由手下留情？但问题在于，我听说那个被我揍了的家伙转学了，我得重新寻找一个受气包。哦对了，今天是运动会，是个再好不过的机会，这本就是个弱肉强食的世界，食物链总会在这种集体活动中彻底暴露出来。

操场被布置的五颜六色，好像在欢迎我的到来，我悠闲的在观众席下方踱着步，甚至愉悦的吹起了口哨。没错，我就是要让全校人都知道我回来了，那个食物链最顶端的人，我喜欢看他们脸上惊恐的表情。  
“嘿，老兄！”  
这所学校里唯一的哥们看见了我，朝我飞奔过来，我俩结结实实的抱了抱对方。  
“怎么样？”他问道。  
我俩找了个角落坐下，我从上衣口袋里掏出一沓钞票，得意的在他面前晃了晃。  
“卧....可以啊你！”，到嘴边的脏话被他咽了下去，“下次记得叫上我。”  
“别，我可不想惹麻烦。”  
他点了一根烟，自顾自的抽起来，把烟盒递给我。  
“不了。”我用下巴指了指远处的女生，我记得她是学生会的。  
“贱人！”他气急败坏的把烟扔在地上踩了两脚，我哈哈大笑起来。  
“窝囊废转学了。”  
“我知道。”  
“我只知道他窝囊，没想到这么窝囊，由着你欺负了一个学期，现在倒好，直接给吓跑了。”  
而我知道那样的人不管到哪所学校都是被欺负的主儿，哪所学校都有我这样的人。  
“你不在的几天，我给你找了两个，早看他们不顺眼了，我跟你说说....”  
“那个人是谁？”  
我打断了他的话。  
“哪个？”  
我抬起胳膊指了指远处，他顺着我手指的方向看了过去。是个看起来有点瘦的男孩，个子也不高，穿着白衬衣、牛仔裤和白球鞋，正站在一张小桌子后面，给运动员发放着矿泉水，只不过他的脸白得有些过分，在阳光下甚至有点反光，看不清他的长相。  
“校乐队的。”  
“哦？我怎么一点也没印象。”  
“校歌就是他写的，那个张艺兴。”  
原来他就是张艺兴。  
“不过他一直独来独往的，也难怪你对他没什么印象，而且我听说他是个同性恋。”  
“哦？”我一下子来了兴趣，虽然同性恋在这所学校里并不少见。  
“你不是最讨厌同性恋吗，找个机会教训教训他也不错。”  
“他自己一个人住？”  
“不，他跟他爸妈住在西H区，听说还有个很漂亮的姐姐。”H区是这里有名的富人区。  
家庭美满，生活优越。我眯起眼睛打量起这个小同性恋，这几点更让我有揍他一顿的理由，让他知道一帆风顺的日子不会一直陪伴着他。  
我等不及看见他被我按在墙上边哭边抹眼泪的样子了。

第二天早晨，我蹲在教学楼门口抽烟，校园里都是来来往往上学的学生，我看见他骑着自行车，身上还穿着昨天运动会的那身衣服，肩上背着一个黄色的小书包，把车子停在外面，就捧着一摞书走进了教学楼。我远远的跟在他后面，看他把书包放进自己的橱柜里，抱着那摞书准备锁上橱门。  
“嘿！小同性恋！”  
我大声喊着他，快步走到他身边，猛地推了他一把，我没想到他这么轻，整个人跌到了那排立着的铁皮柜上，发出“咣啷”一声巨响，手里的书稀里哗啦掉了一地。他显然懵了，抬眼呆呆的看了我几秒，就蹲下来收拾起地上的书。  
连生气都不会吗？我一脚踩在他刚要捡起的一本书上，他用力拽了拽，拽不动，抬起头看着我，眼角往下垂着，眼圈已经红了，倔强又委屈的样子。我咧着嘴低头看着他，周围的学生发出一阵阵起哄的笑声，我知道他们在庆幸自己不是被盯上的那一个。我抬起脚，让他把书捡起来，那书的封面上还留有我的一个大脚印。我看着他慢慢的，一本一本把书从地上捡起来，拍了拍上面的灰，站起来看了我一眼，两只胳膊抱的紧紧的。  
整个下午我都在想他那双下垂的眼睛，说实话，我从没注意过他的长相，直到今天早晨那出插曲。不得不承认，他长得还算清秀，看起来乖乖的。富人家的孩子都一个德行，父母似乎连太阳都舍不得让他们晒。但他那张脸上似乎还有点倔强的意味，不太像那种甘愿乖乖被欺负的主，我更觉得有趣了，于是下午放学之前，我拔了他自行车的气门芯。  
此时我正站在学校门口看他那副无助的样子，他蹲在地上看了轮胎好久，站起来生气的在自行车坐垫上拍了一下，又东张西望的像在找人。没人会发善心捎他一程的，因为没人想和我作对。我坏笑着朝他挥了挥手，他看见了我，瞪了我一眼，紧紧抿着嘴唇，推着没气的自行车走出了校园。  
在那之后，我便以把他弄哭为目的，变本加厉的欺负他。用那些有关于同性恋的不堪的语言侮辱他，往他身上泼可乐，逼他交出所有的零用钱和早餐，抢了他的书包把他所有的作业都扔进垃圾桶里。在我眼里，同性恋压根算不得男人，而他简直就像个女人一样，身子板弱的要命，在我扯着他的胳膊把他往铁皮柜上推几次之后就发现了，骨头也软，被我背对着按在墙上的时候他的胳膊和后背几乎能弯折成各种角度。而且我发现一件很有趣的事，他怕别人碰他的耳朵，所以我经常会把他按在走廊的墙上，朝他的脖子吹风，看着他满脸通红软成一摊的趴在地上，而我和其他的学生在一边抱着胳膊放肆的嘲笑着他。然而他总是一副逆来顺受的样子，被我欺负了也只会气得全身发抖，连反驳的话也没说过，一开始偶尔还会红了眼眶，后来就只是冷冷的看着我，更别说让他哇哇大哭了。我越来越觉得没劲，他的一切反应都像在避免和我发生冲突，跟他在一起的时候越来越像是挑逗，我把他按在走廊的墙上的时候，他那双亮晶晶的眼睛把我的心里弄得一团乱麻。终于有一天，那种眼神逼着我的拳头结结实实的挨在了他的肚子上，他在人群的惊呼中跌倒在地，手臂捂着肚子痛苦的抽搐着，全身发抖。我蹲下来，用手捏起他的两腮让他抬起头，他的脸因为疼痛而扭曲的变了形。  
“你哭不哭？”  
他的脑袋用力跟我僵持着，紧紧锁着眉头，就是没有掉眼泪的意思，我松开手推了他一把，转身离开了走廊，留他一个人躺在地上。我很生气，但好像又不仅仅是气他不肯在我面前掉眼泪，还有别的情绪在里面，我不知道那是什么，那种感觉让我很难受。  
下午我经过自习室的时候，看见他一个人坐在位子上看书，便走过去坐在他的身边，他正眼都没瞧我，自顾自的看书。我认为他在逞能，托着腮看了他好一会，见他没反应，便随手拿起桌上的一本笔记本翻了起来。他的字很好看，和他的人一样，这大概是他用来练笔的东西，里面都是一小段一小段的文字。  
“这是你写的歌词吗？”我来回翻弄着本子问道，“垃圾。”  
他没有理我，从我手中拿回本子塞进了书包。  
“和你写的校歌一个样，一坨狗屎。”我见他没有反应，变本加厉的激着他。  
“打击别人对你来说就那么有成就感吗？”他终于开口了，转过头来平静的看着我，微微皱着眉头。  
“哇哦，原来你会说话。”我嘲笑的看着他。  
“我只是觉得你可怜。”  
“你这个同性恋有什么资格可怜别人！”我被他激怒了。  
“同性恋做错了什么，你要这么恶毒？”  
“同性恋都是神经病。”  
“哦？那我希望你的孩子将来不要是个同性恋。”他拎起书包轻蔑的看了我一眼，扭头走出了自习室。  
我快要被他气的发疯，每天晚上睡觉以前脑子里都是他那副轻蔑的表情，可偏偏那样一个固执清高的人，却长了一张那样乖巧温顺的脸，这让我更加疯狂的想要折磨他。他做的的任何一件小事似乎都能轻而易举的激怒我，他换了新的球鞋，他的作文又得了奖，他的父母开着车来接他放学。而我只是继续着那些卑鄙的小动作，扔掉他的文具，吃掉他的零食和午饭，这些事情根本不会对他产生任何影响，而我的脾气却越来越糟糕，这种情绪一直持续发酵到圣诞舞会的那天晚上。  
那天我偷偷把酒精饮料和药片带到了学校，我知道这样的场合会有很多人需要这些东西，我知道不会有人邀请我一起跳舞，便坐在礼堂的角落里，等着送上门的生意，打量着成双入对的学生。就在这个时候他出现了，穿着一身干净的西装，打着领结，头发也不像往常一样乖顺的垂在额前，而是用发胶固定了上去，他挽着一个男生的手臂进了舞池，大概是他邀请的舞伴。不知道为什么，我竟莫名的生气起来，恶狠狠的盯着他们两个，开始给自己灌酒精饮料，我气这个世界上为什么会有同性恋，为什么要有学校这种地方。我觉得我的身体不听使唤了，不知道什么时候竟摇摇晃晃的走到他面前，又看了看他的舞伴，一拳揍在了他舞伴的脸上，当时他的鼻子就出血了，他又给了我的肚子一拳。我们两个人在地上扭成了一团，学生们都像受到了鼓励似的，在旁边大声的起哄，校长老师都被引了过来，费了好大的劲才把我们俩拉开。我的脸上也挂了彩，在我用手背擦脸的间隙，我看见了他，很失望的样子，看着我摇了摇头，消失在了人群中。

这件事情的结果就是我被罚值日到学期末，老师要我边留校边反思。  
这天是留校的第一天，我被老师带到一间废弃的音乐教室，我今天的任务就是把这里打扫出来，我正看着这一屋子的杂物不知所措，老师就告诉我，一会还有一个人陪着我一起，话音刚落，我就看见了张艺兴。  
“是你啊。”  
关上了音乐教室的门，我随便找了张椅子坐下。  
“干活吧。”我示意般抬了抬下巴。  
他瞥了我一眼，一句话也没有说，开始收拾起教室。  
每次都是这样，什么时候他才肯正眼瞧我一眼，什么时候他才会为我哪怕有一点点情绪上的波动，我在他眼里就这样一文不值吗？  
“你就不想说点什么吗？”  
“对你这样的恶人，我无话可说。”  
“哦，那这么说，我揍了你的小男友，你一点都不生气咯？你们俩的感情也没那么好嘛。”  
听完这句话，他突然生起气来，胸口剧烈的起伏着，手里牢牢地攥着谱架，指节泛白。  
“听着，我知道你讨厌我，但请你，不要伤害我身边的人。”他说着，竟然像要哭了似的，声音微微的颤抖，“生活对每个人来说已经够不容易了，你以为只有你是这样的吗，有时候我真的不明白....”  
他终于哭了，我看着他的侧脸，眼泪从他的眼角流下来，停在下巴上，他终于哭了，不是因为我，而是为了一个不相干的人。  
我走过去把他手里的东西扔在地上，跟他推搡起来，这是他第一次正面反抗我，他力气很小，很快就被我圈在了怀里，我们两个根本不像在打架，反倒像是小打小闹。我轻轻松松就把他按在了地板上，举着他的双手把它们放在头顶，他完全被我压制住了，我现在可以在他的鼻子上来一拳，把他漂亮的小脸弄花，也可以对他拳打脚踢好好教训一顿，让他边哭边向我求饶，可我没那么做，而是俯身吻住了他的嘴唇。  
我才发现自己根本就不讨厌他，从一开始就没有讨厌过他。他的嘴唇很软，比我上过的任何一个女孩的嘴唇都软，他的身上香香的，是很干净的味道，不是那些乱七八糟的廉价香水味。我一点一点的亲着他，像品尝着一块大大的水果硬糖，慢慢的把舌头送进去，和他唇齿相依，里面翻搅甜蜜的糖汁。我突然想起了什么，恶作剧似的在他耳垂上舔了一下，他马上缩了缩脖子，小声哼唧了一下，脸上的红色从耳根爬上了头顶。我没有脱他的衬衣，而是轻轻抱了抱他，爬到下面去拉开他的裤链。  
“你....”  
“不要说话。”  
我脱下他的内裤，那根东西和他一样，干净漂亮。我轻轻的含住，上下耸动着，他全身就像泡在蜜水里，又香又甜，用舌头打着转，用齿尖轻轻磕，他哪里被这样对待过，一点小刺激就会让他害羞的捂着脸叫出声。一只被破开一道小缝的橙子，一股一股从里往外冒着香甜的汁，两条腿到处乱蹬着，最后被我固定在脑袋两边。小橙子滚动了两下，便把所有的蜜汁都释放在我的口腔里，他捂着自己的嘴巴，把尖叫都压在了掌心下面，眼角水汪汪的。  
他终于为我流泪了。  
临走之前，我叫他不要把这件事情告诉别人。

那天晚上我做了一夜的梦，梦里全是他。  
第二天的生物课我又迟到了，到了教室只剩下一个空位，就在他的旁边。那件事过后，我看到他便觉得有点尴尬，他还是那个干干净净的样子，坐在那里波澜不惊的。我走到他身边坐下，彼此谁也没有说话。我没带书包，老师讲课我只能干坐在那里，他注意到了，随后用手指拨开自己的笔袋，夹了一支笔出来放在我的桌子上。  
“谢谢。”我接过来说道。  
我们俩离得很近，我又闻到了昨天从他身上撒发出来的那种香甜的味道，这味道竟让我有些心旌摇荡，我忍不住去看他拿着笔的手指，和从衬衣里露出的那节白皙的手腕。我的手贴着桌子悄悄靠近他，轻轻把他的手握住，用手指肚摩挲着他手背上的皮肤，他没有拒绝，我胆子大了起来，开始用膝盖蹭他的大腿，他的脸红的像个小桃子，拳头攥得紧紧的，让我认真上课，我说好，不再蹭他的大腿，可还是紧紧拉着他的手。  
下午我早早做完值日，就跑到校门口等着他出来，我看见他推着自行车出来，就远远的跟在他后面。不知道为什么，他今天没有骑车，只推着车子慢慢在路上走，我也慢慢跟在他后面。走着走着，路上同行的学生越来越少，只剩了我们两个，我只是想悄悄送他回家而已，并不想让他知道，谁知他突然停了下来，我一愣，也立马跟着停了下来。  
“干嘛站那么远？”  
他忽然转过头来看着我。  
被他发现了，我挠了挠头，走上前去。  
“你家还有多远啊？”  
“不远了，过了这座桥就是。”  
我俩就这么面对面站着，谁也没说话，太阳快落山了，照在他脸上竟有点耀眼，我不敢看他，十八年来第一次面对着一个人，我语塞了。  
“那个，对不起。”我还是开了口，“之前那些事，我是个混蛋，还有关于同性恋的那些话，我根本不知道自己其实....”  
“我从没想过自己有一天会为这个道歉，原因大概是....因为我喜欢你吧。”  
他看了我一会，低下头抿了抿嘴唇，从嘴角挤出一个酒窝。  
“谢谢你的坦诚。”  
“其实很多事情并不是你表面看上去的那样，我的亲生父母早就去世了，我是他们的养子，所以我每天的生活也是小心翼翼的，这样说会让你好受一些吗？”  
我睁大眼睛，难以置信的望着他，又好像在一瞬间突然明白了他为何永远是那副逆来顺受的温柔样子。  
“我今后会保护你的，至少不会再有人像我这样....欺负你。”  
他笑了，似乎有点害羞的样子，微微低下了头，我从没见他这样过，他的笑好像有温度，暖的我心里直发痒。  
“要不然，我就当你男朋友，我不会再让你哭的，谁把你弄哭了我就把他揍哭。我知道你可能很难原谅我，毕竟我之前对你那样，但我还是希望你能好好考虑一下....”  
“我会考虑的。”  
我还没说完，他就打断了我的话，过了好久，我的脑子才转过弯来。  
“你....我....那个，我能抱抱你吗？”  
“好啊。”他笑着说。  
我走上前去把他搂进怀里，下巴正好抵上他的头顶。我想到之前打他的那一拳，突然心疼起来，在他的肚子上揉了两下，他的身子软软的，好像能揉进我身体里，我几乎要醉在他散发出来的那股甜甜的糖果店香气里。  
“回家好好写作业。”他在我耳边说道。  
“哎。”我老老实实的答应。

END.


End file.
